Andrew's Paddling Pool
Stephen Druschke Films https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rE-yltFD9k Andrew's Paddling Pool. Andrew Smith (the episode begins) Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew came outside) Andrew Smith Andrew: Ah! What a nice day it is today. Stephen Druschke Films (He looks at his shadow) Andrew Smith Andrew: Hey! My shadow appears to be copying me. Stephen Druschke Films (He does when his shadow repeats him) Andrew Smith (to do the exercises) Stephen Druschke Films (Spine cracks) Andrew Smith Andrew: Oh, my spine! It hurts! Stephen Druschke Films (He fixed it) Andrew Smith Andrew: That's better. Stephen Druschke Films (He went to grab his beach towel and a cup of lemonade) Andrew Smith (from the garage) Stephen Druschke Films (And he relaxed) Andrew Smith (in the sun) Stephen Druschke Films (He thinks) Andrew Smith (for a moment) Stephen Druschke Films Andrew's line. Andrew Smith Andrew: I know! I make a pool, that will be humongous, and humongous enough for everyone to swim! Stephen Druschke Films (He went to his garage to grab his inflative pool when things fall on him) Andrew Smith (almost squashing him) Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew shakes) Andrew Smith Andrew: Ugh! Such a lot of objects they are. Stephen Druschke Films (A ball falls on his head) Andrew Smith Andrew: Oof! What's this?! Stephen Druschke Films (Later) Andrew Smith (as he sets up a humongous pool) Stephen Druschke Films (While he has a bandage on his head) Andrew Smith (to stop his head from hurting) Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew blows up the humongous pool) Andrew Smith (so fast, trying not to pop it) Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew pants) Andrew Smith Andrew: There. That should do it. Stephen Druschke Films (He goes to the holes) Andrew Smith (and plugs them all up) Stephen Druschke Films (But it was stuck) Andrew Smith (and wouldn't stop) Stephen Druschke Films (He tugs) Andrew Smith (at it) Stephen Druschke Films (The holes went all over the place) Andrew Smith (and all around) Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew shakes the line off of him) Andrew Smith Andrew: There. That'll do it. Stephen Druschke Films (He turns on the holes) Andrew Smith (to fill the pool) Stephen Druschke Films (But the water won't come out) Andrew Smith (due to the hose being jammed) Stephen Druschke Films (Then the water came out when the holes fly around) Andrew Smith (and all over and everywhere) Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew catches it) Andrew Smith Andrew: Gotcha! Stephen Druschke Films (He ran to the pool, Music was heard) Andrew Smith (from a distance) Stephen Druschke Films Andrew's line. Andrew Smith Andrew: Oh, what's that music playing? Stephen Druschke Films Wrong line. Andrew Smith Andrew: Ah... Now this is so relaxing. Stephen Druschke Films No. (Ice cream music was heard) Andrew Smith Andrew: Oh, that sounds like an ice cream truck. Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew puts the holes in the pool) Andrew Smith Andrew: I'd better go get some ice cream. Stephen Druschke Films (Later) Andrew Smith (as he gets some ice cream) Stephen Druschke Films (Licking it) Andrew Smith Andrew: Ah... Now this is the life. Stephen Druschke Films (Seeing it's gonna melt) Andrew Smith Andrew: Oh, I'd better lick it fast. Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew licks it fast as he can, Then it fells on his head) Andrew Smith Andrew: Ugh! Stephen Druschke Films (Shakes his head) Andrew Smith Andrew: There. Stephen Druschke Films (Looks at the cone) Andrew Smith (and sees it has no ice cream) Stephen Druschke Films (Just eats the cone) Andrew Smith (up) Stephen Druschke Films (Then he went back to the pool, But feels that his beach towel is wet) Andrew Smith Andrew: Oh no. It's all wet. Stephen Druschke Films (Feels it wet) Andrew Smith Andrew: Oh no! My pool is inflating! Stephen Druschke Films (Turns off the holes) Andrew Smith (at last) Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew looks at the pool) Andrew Smith Andrew: Oh bother. My pool's sunk. Stephen Druschke Films (He hears a hiss in the pool) Andrew Smith Andrew: Oh no. The pool has a hole in it. Stephen Druschke Films (Facepalms) Andrew Smith Andrew: I'll have to fix it. Stephen Druschke Films (Get an idea and pull the bandage off his head) Andrew Smith Andrew: This should work. Stephen Druschke Films (Puts it on) Andrew Smith Andrew: That'll do it. Stephen Druschke Films (Blows it up again) Andrew Smith Andrew: That'll hold it up right. Stephen Druschke Films (Later) Andrew Smith (sometime) Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew was in his swinsuit) Andrew Smith (with blue and green rectangle trunks) Stephen Druschke Films (He got in the pool and relax) Andrew Smith (with his sunglasses on) Stephen Druschke Films (Thunderclaps) Andrew Smith Andrew: What an earth? Stephen Druschke Films (Rain pours down) Andrew Smith Andrew: Oh good lord! It's raining! Stephen Druschke Films (Hail falls on him) Andrew Smith Andrew: Oh drat! Stephen Druschke Films (Pulls out an umbrella) Andrew Smith Andrew: That's better. Stephen Druschke Films (It stopped raining) Andrew Smith Andrew: That's more like it. Stephen Druschke Films (Relaxes) Andrew Smith Andrew: That's more like it. Stephen Druschke Films (The scene ends) Andrew Smith (and stops) Category:Episodes